callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed Cola
Speed Cola Theme Speed Cola is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Speed Cola is similar to the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand, both of which decrease the time it takes to reload by 50%. It also increases the speed in which players repair windows by 60%. It costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all perks. It's effect is most useful and noticeable on weapons with slow reload times, such as LMGs, Shotguns, and Wonder Weapons. The vending machine from which Speed Cola is purchased has a green and white color scheme. Locations *'Verrückt' - In the room between the right balcony and the dressing room. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - In the right-middle area of the map, near to where the FG42 can be purchased. *'Kino der Toten' - In the room where the MP40 and Stakeout can be purchased next to the dressing room. *'Five' - On the first floor near the elevator on the left. *'Ascension' - Near the Lunar Lander closest to the rocket and the Pack-a-Punch machine; located near the top of the stairs where the M16 is. *'Call of the Dead' - Behind the lighthouse, go to the bottom of the light house, and go towards the stamin-up machine, but make a right, and down the ice slide . Trivia *There is a rare glitch that occurs on Verruckt, where after the power is turned on, the Speed Cola vending machine isn't active. *You can see the soda bottles in the machine. The others are the PhD Flopper and the Stamin-Up. The bottles do not move when the machine is used. *Richtofen and Takeo show a particular fondness for this Perk-a-cola, constantly praising it's taste. *The color and name may be a reference to the popular rumor that Coca-Cola is green without food coloring. *Speed Cola's taste is inconsistent from all the zombie games into Call of the Dead as Danny Trejo and Sarah Michelle Gellar both agree that the drink is disgusting and not worth 3000 points. But, in all the other zombie maps, Richtofen and Takeo love its taste and Nikolai and Dempsey don't mind it. Only in Ascension does Dempsey say he doesn't like its taste. *Because of this Speed Cola might be starting to getting more of a flat taste rather than a carbonated one as the maps progress, however this would be odd if this was the case, as the other perk's tastes remain uneffected according to the characters *It appears that all the perks are competing, As the line in the Speed Cola Jingle says "Go Press your Lips on the Only ''One that Really Moves You." ''Stating that Speed Cola is the one that truly speeds up your hands. *Contrary to popular belief, Speed Cola '''DOES NOT '''speed up how fast you sprint or increase how long you can run. Images ISpeedCola.png|A Speed Cola machine from the Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies. Capture3.PNG|Speed Cola in Call of the Dead Category:Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks